The present disclosure generally relates to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a fin-type transistor and a method of fabricating the same.
Semiconductor devices have been widely used because of their small size, multi-function, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices may be categorized as any one of semiconductor memory devices storing data (e.g., logic data), semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both memory and logic elements. As the electronics industry develops, semiconductor devices having high integration density may be beneficial, and semiconductor devices having high reliability, high speed, and/or multifunction may also be beneficial. Accordingly, semiconductor devices have become more and more complicated and highly integrated.